El regalo tirano
by sorata.nyaan
Summary: Algo pasa entre la realidad y el sueño.


El regalo tirano

La nieve había obligado a todos los ciudadanos a estar encerrados en sus departamentos sin poder salir a calles, apenas podían ir de compras ya que las ráfagas de vientos solían ser muy fuertes tanto que las personas no podían mantenerse en pie. Morinaga se tuvo que hacer las compras para al menos estar lo menos posible a fuera ya que les era imposible salir de casa por las calles atestadas de nieve, hasta la universidad tuvo que cerrad sus puertas por lo que Souchi estaba mayormente en la casa o si no se iba a visitar a Kanako, pero cuando estaba el chico no paraba de quejarse por el clima y preguntarse como estarían sus experimentos. Cansado de esta situación Morinaga comenzó a soñar con un viaje a una isla paradisiaca en un clima cálido tanto que se imaginaba a él y a Souchi en todas clases de romanticismos salidos de quien sabe de qué novela erótica, por más que soñaba no podía dejar de pensar que su pareja sin camisa caminando en una playa los dos en un atardecer tomados de las manos como si no hubiera perjuicios en el mundo.

Solamente así se durmió con el pensamiento de lo que feliz serían los dos solos.

Aquí comienza…

Souichi se encontraba descansando en una hamaca en frente de la playa mirando como jugaban nuestros hijos, NUESTROS HIJOS, sus hijos -¡NUESTROS HIJOS!- Grito Morinaga , lo que hizo que su pareja se levantara y le gritara -¡deja de hacer escándalo y ayúdame con los niños- mientras que llamaba a sus 5 hijos, 3 niños y dos niñas todos eran una mezcla perfecta de ambos conservando lo mejor de cada uno, se sentía como una padre orgulloso pero había algo que no encajaba ¿Cómo y cuándo los habían tenido y porque todos parecían de la misma edad? Morinaga se acercó a su amante el cual estaba ordenando a los niños a lavarse las manos para ir almorzar y le dijo susurrando

-¿Cómo paso esto?

-¿Cómo paso qué?! Ayúdame con estos mocosos, y fíjate si están los platos en la mesa!-

-senpai, cuando tuvimos tantos hijos y cómo?-

-¿Qué dices ? primero me insiste que quieres tener hijos, luego te embarazas , a sin olvidar que después de tres meses me confiesas que son quintillizos y que tengo que trabajar el TRIPLE!.- mientras que Souichi levanta sus manos y salen espíritus malignos de su ser.

-p-pero yo quede embarazado?- corría el sudor por todo su cuerpo confundido cae desmayado.

Cuando despierta esta senpai durmiendo a su lado sorprendido va al baño y se encuentra a unos de los niños, es una lástima que él no sepa el nombre de sus hijos porque no tuvo tiempo de preguntar y para colmo que aún no caía que eran sus hijos

-papi ¿me das leche?- pregunto el niño

-eh? – Mori parecía no creer que "papi" sea el ahora. No estaba acostumbrado.

-papi ¿Qué te pasha?- mientras jalaba de sus pantalones y lo miraba con los ojos brillosos, esos ojos iguales a los de Souichi, levanto al niño y lo llevo a la cocina.

El pequeño tomaba su leche tranquilamente sentado en la silla y soltó una pregunta –papi ¿Cómo se hacen los bebes?- esto desconcertó totalmente a Mori ya que él no tenía idea como lo había hecho el cómo Souichi tratando de aliviar un poco le dijo

-¿ya le preguntaste a papi Souichi?-

-sipi- el niño siguió tomando su vaso con leche

-¿y que te dijo? – dijo Morinaga totalmente seguro que al fin se iba a enterar de como paso esto

-papi dijo que un día tú habías tomado una mezcla especial y que de a poco fuimos creciendo en tu pancita-

Ya sabía que el supuestamente estuvo embarazado pero ahora hay un dato más una mezcla especial que el bebió y de repente puff se embarazo, le resultaba poco creíble y además científicamente imposible.

En fin mando a dormir al niño que ni sabe cómo se llama y entonces vuelve a caer dormido.

Nuevamente se encontraba en el departamento podía sentir el clima frio que azotaba Japón pensó todo fue un tonto sueño, tal vez tenga un poco de fiebre.

Se pone sus zapatos y nota enseguida su vientre hinchado ¿pero qué? Al parecer estaba más gordito, en ese instante entra Tatsumi con su bata y le dice –sigue descanso, como dijo el médico, solo vengo a controlar que no pases hambres y si tienes sed- las palabras sonaban dulces, senpai tenía una mirada brillosa y sonreía mientras acariciaba el cabello de Mori .

Recostado senpai se acostó a su lado

-es increíble que vayamos a ser padres- souichi respiro profundo

...

-siempre tuve pensamientos encontrados con el tema de ser padre, pero ahora el hecho de que lo voy hacer con la persona que más quiero en la vida, me hace sentir muy feliz-

Morinaga con lágrimas en los ojos esperaba que si este era un sueño jamás despertarse era demasiado hermoso, demasiado para ser cierto.

Otra vez cerró los ojos y durmió.

Al despertar sintió como el llanto de los bebes llegaban hacia sus oídos, también se oian murmullos y pudo reconocer a uno en particular era Souichi hablando con alguien.

-no hagas ruidos, que se puede despertar está muy agotado- se escuchaba la voz de Souichi susurrando

-pero tengo que alimentar a los bebes, prometí que ayudaría con esto y no quiero faltar a mi palabra- la voz era muy baja para reconocerla.

-vayamos por los biberones pero tengamos cuidado- dijo Souichi

-Angel-kun debe de estar muy agotado ayer apenas estaba embarazado ahora ya tienen cinco bebes que alimentar además Matsuda-san va a llegar tarde-

La voz pertenecía a Hiroto. Se quiso mover para levantarse sintió una terrible punzada en su vientre que le hizo gritar, apurados abren la puerta Souichi y Hiroto ambos preguntándole que le había pasado, y que si se encontraba bien. Morinaga se volvió a recostar mientras que Hiroto le pasaba un paño húmedo sobre su frente.

-Angel-kun no debes moverte tan bruscamente- se lo notaba bastante intranquilo

...

-sabes ayer cuando me llamaron para avisarme que habías tenido a tus bebes comencé a llorar de la felicidad pero a la vez estaba muy preocupado por tu salud- al chico se le notaban sus ojos vidriosos, apunto de llorar por la emoción y continuo

-Souichi estaba muy nervioso, todos lo estábamos en el último trimestre y ahora en las últimas semanas, teníamos miedo que algo malo sucediera en la cesaría-

Morinaga comprendió lo que estaba sucediendo y sonrió en señal de que se encontraba bien, justo a tiempo llego Souichi avisándoles que iba a traer a los bebes.

Cada segundo contaba se encontraba muy feliz, porque los bebes estaba sanos a pesar de saber que esto era un sueño, era el sueño más maravilloso del mundo.

Con lágrimas en los ojos se le fueron acercando uno por uno los bebes eran pequeños, pero muy bonitos. Se sentía orgulloso, él ya era padre, un padre muy feliz. No podía contener la emoción y Souichi acomodo sus almohadas para que el este mas cómodo y que pueda disfrutar de ese momento único.

Se durmió con una sonrisa.

La felicidad de Morinaga al despertar nuevamente hizo que valiera la pena haberse quedado dormido. Al mirar el reloj se dio cuenta que había dormido bastante unas cuantas horas y se dio cuenta que hoy era un día muy especial.

Se vistió y se encontró con una gran sorpresa los adornos estaban por todo el departamento y en la mesa estaba la cena muy especial que había preparado el hombre que amaba, su tirano. Aunque pareciera increíble Souichi había cocinado aunque no era algo en que se destacara el sabia esmerado para lograr una cena perfecta, bueno eso supuso pero lo que llamaba la atención es que no había nadie llamo al senpai y hasta golpeo la puerta de la habitación de este para saber si se encontraba pero no obtenía respuesta. Se le hizo tan raro que lo llamo por teléfono, pero nadie contestaba y de repente se abre la puerta de un golpe ¡era senpai! Disfrazado con un gorro navideño y una bolsa de regalos esto hizo que Morinaga quedara paralizado

-JOJOJO- Senpai

-p-pero …- el confundido Moringa no podía encontrar palabra se encontraba totalmente sorprendido

-es hora de ver si los niños buenos reciben regalos-

...

Souchi saca de la bolsa un paquete envuelto con papel color ojo y super moño. El mas sorprendido Morinaga abre el regalo y ahora todo se había ido al demonio si era uno de sus sueños que había tenía todo el día, este se merecía el premio al mas extraño de todos en la caja había..

-PERO SENPAI- dijo Mori sosteniendo el regalo

-Parece que el niño se porto mal y merece un castigo- volviendo a revisar su bolsa saca de ahí un par de cadenas y un ¡collar con tachuelas!

Morinaga grita de lo sorprendido -¡USTED NO ES SENPAI!-

-¿Cómo QUE NO SOY YO?- mira mi cuerpo y mientras lo dice se empieza a sacar su disfraz navideño dejando su torso al descubierto y esos rosadas tetillas expuestas.

-senpai- ya no importaba si era un sueño o parte de su fantasia Moringa se lanzó hacia Souichi y le dio un beso en la boca, los dos estaban muy animados por continuar…

Y hasta acá lo dejo hasta año nuevo 3

Con amor Sorata hecho

Pd: todavía no dije cual era el regalo JOJOJO


End file.
